Passing on the Suit
by PercyJacksonTheAwesome
Summary: Tony Stark, age 58. He's getting too old for the suit. Sure, he can still run his science experiments and research, but his body is too frail for the suit. He's unable to save the world and fight crime anymore. It might be just about time to pass on the Iron Man suit to his 17-year-old son.
1. Chapter 1

******A/N: Yes, yes, I know I should be updating my other stories (Like _Iron Man Knows All_, cuz I know how popular that is), but this came to my mind and I _had _to write it. I think this is pretty near. This is my first time writing an Avengers fic that doesn't center around Clint/Natasha, but never fear, we will have some of that, too! So, please read the story below, and tell me what you think! I'm really interested to hear feedback!  
~PJA**

* * *

Chapter 1

Tony sat at his desk in his workshop, head in his hands. He was tired. And old. For some reason, the thought it would never happen; denied it. Tony Stark, grow old? Never! Yet, here he was, gray hairs apparent on his head, age lines and wrinkles all across his face, his body weaker than it used to be.

He had done so much in his younger days. He had been head of a corporation, one of the richest men on the planet, and most of all, he had been one of the heroes of the world. He had been Iron Man.

He looked over at his collection of Iron Man suits. They all brought back memories; some good, some bad. They made him remember Afghanistan. They made him remember the time he'd almost died of palladium in the chest. They made him remember when he had saved the world with the Avengers. His memories of being an Avenger were always the most prominent in his mind. He'd not only saved the world, but made great companions. Steve Rogers, Bruce Banner, Thor, Clint Barton, and Natasha Romanoff. After saving the world the first time, they'd become a close group of people. Tony had even let them use his tower in Manhattan as a S.H.E.I.L.D./Avengers base. They had all worked for S.H.E.I.L.D. for many years afterwards. But, as time passed, they all went their separate ways. Thor had gone back to Asgard, and no one had heard from him in ages. Bruce and Steve remained at S.H.E.I.L.D., since they really had nowhere else to go. Clint and Natasha had worked as assassins for as long as their bodies could handle it. When they couldn't do it anymore, they settled down together. Tony had always known that those two had something going on. And Tony, well, he returned to his mansion in California, and he turned his attention back to his business, and to his family. The day Pepper agreed to marry him was one of the happiest of his life. And the day his son was born came into a very, very close second. Yes, Tony was happy. But, he was old. And that left something unscrewed in his mind.

He looked back at the Iron Man suits. For the past couple years, they had been sitting in the workshop, collecting dust. Tony's body was too frail to go in the suit anymore; his body just couldn't handle it. The stress of fighting crime was too much for it. But there was still crime to be fought; people to defend. He couldn't just let the suits sit here. It was time for someone else to take on the responsibility of becoming Iron Man.

And Tony knew exactly who that would be.

He'd been thinking about this for a long time, actually. Ever since he was unable to use the suits. He just had to know when the time was right for him to pass on the responsibility.

And Tony had a feeling that time was right now.

Tony got up from his chair, his old bones creaking. Tony winced. He'd hated that sound, ever since he'd first heard it. He slowly made his way out the door and to the elevator, thanking God that he did not need a cane yet. He got in the elevator, pushed a button, and rode it up to the living room. When the elevator dinged open, Tony stepped out and cleared his throat.

"Zachary."

Tony's seventeen-year-old son looked up at him. Everyone always said that he looked exactly like Tony. He had black hair, not as unruly as Tony's, but still hardly ever brushed, brown eyes, and a face that resembled his father's. His behavior, however, came from both his parents. He had the attitude, swagger, ego, and intelligence of Tony, and the organization, patience, and kindness of Pepper. Sometimes it was a bit hard to know what you were going to get from him.

"What is it, Dad?" Zachary asked his father.

Tony looked at his son with sad eyes. He had no idea about the weight that was about to be thrown on his shoulders. "Zachary, come with me, please."

Zachary got off the couch, looking slightly confused. "Where are we going, Dad? What's this about?"

The two Starks stepped into the elevator, and the doors closed behind them. "You'll see."

The elevator dinged, and then the door slowly opened. Tony walked to the entrance to his workshop, punched in the code, and then opened the door, motioning for his son to go inside.

Zachary's eyes opened wide in shock. "But, this is your workshop. You _never _let _anyone _in your workshop, except for Mom on occasion. But why are you letting me in now?"

Tony smiled. "Because it's for a special reason."

Zachary raised his eyebrow in suspicion, but entered the workshop anyway. Tony followed him in. Zachary was arching his neck in awe, swiveling his head every direction, taking in all the sights.

"So _this _is where you disappear to?" Zachary asked, his eyes still looking around the room.

"Most of the time," Tony said. "Sometimes in my other lab, sometimes my secret bar."

This time, Zachary looked at him. "You have a secret bar?"

"It's for when your mother gets mad at me and won't let me drink in the kitchen. I simply remove myself there. Don't tell your mother."

"As long as I get some access, too."

"No beer. Or tequila. Only two drinks a week."

"Deal."

"Second floor, last door on the right. Passcode is 12345."

"So _that's _what that door is…"

Tony smiled. His kid sounded a hell of a lot like him. He hoped he grew up to be just as successful in life.

"So, Zachary, I brought you down here for a different reason than just to let you drool at my cool stuff," Tony said, bringing a grin to his son's face. "As you know, I'm getting…old."

"You're fifty-eight, Dad."

"Thank you for reminding me," Tony said sarcastically. "But the point is, with age comes a price. My body is getting weaker, frailer. I'm unable to do some of the things I did when I was younger." Tony lowered his voice, and looked his son straight in the eye. "I'm not able to do _the _thing I did when I was younger." Tony saw the look in Zachary's eyes, as realization came to him.

"Zachary, come here." Tony motioned for his son to follow him. He led him to his collection of Iron Man suits. "I know you know what these are."

"Dad…those are the Iron Man suits," Zachary said in awe. "I've seen you in action in those suits. It's absolutely incredible."

Tony smiled. "It sure is an incredible feeling, saving lives like that. But, as I said, I'm getting old. And age comes with a price. My body can't handle the stress and responsibility of the suit and defending citizens. You know I haven't used the suit in a few years. We've been lucky it's been a peaceful time. But sooner or later, those people are going to need someone to defend them. Someone to make sure they're safe. Someone to be their hero." Tony took a step toward his son (curse Zachary for being five inches taller than him and ruining the dramatic effect) and looked him dead in the eye. "It's time for me to pass on the suit to another hero. And I've decided that that hero," Tony took a small breath "is you."

After a long moment of dead silence, Zachary finally spoke. "Dad...I don't know what to say," the boy said in disbelief. "I'm...I'm honored. And _completely_ shocked." He shook his head. "Dad...I can't do this. I can't. I'm no hero like you. I'm not brave. And there's no _way_ I can live up to everyone's expectations! I'd spend my whole life in your shadow. How can I live up to become Iron Man? People wouldn't accept me. There's just no way I can be Iron Man."

Tony put a hand on his shoulder. "Son, listen to me," he said, dead serious. "I didn't take this decision lightly. I could've let _anyone_ become Iron Man. But I picked you. And do you know why I picked you? Not_ just_ because you're my son. I picked you because you're tough, strong, arrogant, kind, loyal, caring, and most of all, you always fight for what's right. Only someone as clean-hearted and a fighter like you could take on the responsibility of becoming Iron Man. It takes a lot of courage just to fly around in that suit. But I know you have it. I _know _you have what it takes to become Iron Man. These suits -" he gestured to the line of suits behind him "- are all yours."

"Dad...I'm honored," Zachary said. "I truly am. I feel so appreciated, knowing you think so highly of me. And I'm sorry for doubting myself. But, there is one problem."

"And what's that?"

"I don't have a clue about how to work that thing."

Tony laughed. "That's quite alright. Don't worry, I'll teach you everything you need to know. And your first lesson starts right now."

* * *

**A/N: Soo...what'd you think? Good? Bad? Excellent? I'm planning to write more of this...and I _will _continue on other stories. PLEASE tell me what you thought! Reviews make me write faster! And check out my other story, _Iron Man Knows All_, if you love Clint/Natasha and Tony meddling in other people's business!  
~PJA**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I came up with this on the fly. Dunno where it came from. Hopefully it's good. I see it as a bit of a filler chapter, honestly. But don't worry; you'll see more of Zachary's life in the next chapter! ;) And as always, REVIEWS!**  
**~PJA**

* * *

Chapter 2

Within the week, Zachary Stark had learned the basics of the Iron Man suit. He knew how to fly around in it, and he knew how to use the installed computed/JARVIS, which was just about the same as using JARVIS at home, but in the suit the screen was right in front of his face. At first, Tony had only let Zachary fly around in the workshop. But after a couple test runs, he let him fly around outside. It was great. Zachary loved the rush he felt, the exhilaration of leaving the ground behind and soaring through the air faster than an airplane. Tony wouldn't allow him to fly into space yet, but Zachary knew he would let him with time.

After two and a half weeks, he could use the suit with ease. It became almost second nature to him, almost like a second skin. He wondered if that was what his dad felt like when he used the suit. He guessed so, seeing the way his dad looked so natural when in the suit.

After three weeks, his dad began to teach him how to use the weapons in the suit. He proceeded with extreme caution, and told Zachary to only use the weapons if there was a really, _really _good reason for it. Tony had learned that lesson the hard way, when he'd accidentally destroyed his mansion, years and years before Zachary was born.

It was three and a half weeks after he'd begun his Iron Man suit training when his mother had finally figured out what was going on. Zachary had accidentally crash-landed on the front porch, and Pepper had rushed out to see what the commotion was. When she first saw the suit laying on the front step, she was confused. From what she knew, only Tony wore the suit, and he hadn't worn it in ages. She wondered why he would be wearing it now. But when she saw the helmet open up and saw Zachary inside, she was furious. She immediately found Tony and began yelling at him.

"What were you thinking, putting our son in danger like that?! He could be killed!" Pepper ranted furiously.

"Pepper, it's fine. He's fine. Nothing's going to happen to him. Nothing happened to me, did it?"

"_You were almost killed! Multiple times! _Too many times for my liking! You want me to risk our little boy's life and let him fly around in that suit?"

"Pepper, he's seventeen; heck, almost eighteen. He can take care of himself. And he's _ready. _I have to pass on the Iron Man suit to someone, and he's got all the requirements. We can't just leave the world without Iron Man, can we? Someone has to fill up those shoes. I sure as hell can't do it anymore. Zachary is ready. With the right training, he can become Iron Man."

Pepper looked reluctant, and scared. "I just don't want anything to happen to him," she said in a small voice.

Tony drew her into a hug, squeezing her tight. "Hey, it's alright. Nothing's going to happen to him. He'll be fine." Tony tilted her chin up to look at him, and gave her a long, sweet kiss. "He's not going to do anything extremely stupid, I'm sure."

"Oh, but he's just like you, Tony. Doing something stupid is in the Stark blood."

"But he's got some of you in him, too. His decisions can't be _that _stupid."

* * *

Zachary Stark, against his better judgment, decided to fly into space.

It was a stupid decision, he knew. And his dad would probably kill him. But it was just so _tempting_. Not a lot of people got the chance to fly into space, and even fewer people got a chance to fly in space in an Iron Man suit. In fact, he only knew _one _person before him who'd gotten that opportunity. Plus, this was about the only thing he'd wanted to do in the suit that he hadn't gotten to do yet (besides fly over the city, or to another country, but those were boring compared to space), and he wanted to do it _now_.

So while his dad was inside talking with his mom, probably about his safety or some other crap like that, Zachary took off from the ground and flew straight up at top speed, heading towards space. Within seconds, he'd busted through the atmosphere, and he was in space. He'd had a millisecond of panic when he feared there wouldn't be any air for him to breathe, but it was soon relieved when he found that there was plenty of oxygen in the suit. He stopped the rockets and began to float around in space, marveling at everything.

It was absolutely beautiful. The stars were bright and glowing, pinpricks of light against pitch black. He could see the earth beneath him; big blue oceans, and green-brown land. JARVIS even let him pinpoint exactly where his house was.

And then there was the moon. It was breathtaking, even from up here. A giant, milky-white, rocky sphere covered with craters. Zachary didn't know why his dad didn't let him go into space more often; it was a marvelous experience.

"Sir," JARVIS said, interrupting his thoughts. "Your parents have come outside and have noticed your absence. Your mother is worried, and your father has suspected where you have gone and is not very pleased. I suggest you go home straightaway."

Zachary sighed. So much for spending time in space. "On my way," he said. "JARVIS, pinpoint the location of the house, please. I don't want to accidentally land in New Mexico."

"Right away, sir."

Soon the pinpointed location was on the screen, and Zachary was rocketing back toward his house at full speed. As he got closer and closer, diving down beneath clouds and even some airplanes, he began to be able to make out his parents. And they did not look very happy.

When he landed on the ground, he hesitated a bit before opening the helmet. He didn't particularly want to face this, even though he knew he deserved it. Knowing that, he opened the helmet up, allowing him to see his parents' faces clearly.

His mother was not pleased, he could tell. Her face was a combination of anger, worry and relief. He could tell she was torn between yelling at him and bursting out into relieved tears.

She ended up doing a combination of both. "Zachary," she said, attempting to sound stern. "Don't _ever _scare us like that again." She didn't need to tack on the _you could have been killed_. Zachary heard it loud and clear.

His father, however, was harder to read. At first, he simply looked at him with a stern face. Then he spoke.

"I'm disappointed, and a bit angry, at you for disobeying me." Zachary's face flushed a little bit. He knew what was coming. "As your father, I should punish you. Maybe even take away the suit privileges."

Zachary panicked inside. Take away the suit? No! The suit was the coolest thing ever! How could he take it away? What about that big speech he gave three weeks ago.

"But," Tony continued, giving Zachary a little hope. "In this situation, I am not your father. I am your mentor. And as your mentor, I give you a passing effort. A good fighter will take his own initiative, even when he's told not to."

Zachary smiled with relief. So…this was a good thing? Eh…worked for him. He didn't get the suit taken away.

"And now, the next lesson: suit maintenance. Looks like we need to give it a little bit of repairs, doesn't it?" Tony said.

Zachary looked down at the suit. It had a deal of scratches, a couple dents, and there were sparks coming from the right leg when he walked.

Tony smiled, looking at Zachary's face. "Good technology requires a lot of maintenance. Now come on, let's go and get this thing patched up."

* * *

**A/N: So what'd you think? Reviews! The more specific, the better!  
~PJA**


End file.
